somniumfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rw nw prt m hrw
CRAMER DIAVOLO 59112518581132 57181510291 421513 5281589196 1811291151 "rw nw prt m hrw" is one of the videos released on the Lemniscate channel. It's marked as the "final" video in the series, despite being the 8th video overall. The video in Japanese is titled "【閲覧注意】fAInal SOMNIUM" (chūi fAInal SOMNIUM; TL: 【'Viewer Discretion Advised】fAInal SOMNIUM'). This, along with the previous video, 6, are the only videos to not feature a Chinese version, most likely due to the lack of dialogue. Summary When the video starts, a camera begins running with low-quality and out of focus. Once the video begins to focus, the setting can be seen much clearer. Iris Sagan is seen laying on an operating table, strapped down by the hands and feet, inside the Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse, a saw blade hovering over her. She lays unconscious, but still breathing, yet she now has a gaping hole in her left eye socket, blood trickling down her cheek. Suddenly, a giant polar bear (most likely a human inside a costume), walks into frame and approaches the saw blade's control lever, and pushes it down. For fifteen seconds, the blades slowly descend towards Iris, approaching her torso. And just as the blade makes contact with her body.... A splash of blood is flung towards the camera, covering the lens. The rest of the footage is obscured by the blood, but the image of the polar bear can be faintly seen walking slowly towards the camera. Once they reach it, their hand extends to the camera, shutting it down and ending the video. New Information Learned * After she went missing on her way to the airport, Iris Sagan has had her left eye gouged out and later restrained at the Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse, unconscious. * A polar bear, most likely a human inside a costume suit, turns on a saw blade at the table, which presumably kills her. Featured Characters Featured * Iris Sagan † * Bloody Polar Bear Locations Featured * Tokyo, Japan ** Harbor Warehouse District, Ariake, Koto District *** Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse Video The two different videos for this episode are found below, in this order: * English version * Japanese version Trivia * The contents of this video occur within ''AI: The Somnium Files'', specifically the chapters Day 4: Monday –youdAI– and Day 4: Monday –jukkAI–. There seems to be some slight differences between this video and the chapters, with jukkAI being the most accurate one. * The video's title, rw nw prt m hrw, is a direct translation of the Egyptian phrase "Utterances of Coming Forth in the Day", and is often associated as the title of the Egyptian Book of the Dead, a religious book used for funeral rites in Ancient Egypt.rw nw prt m hrw (Wikitionary)Book of the Dead (Wikipedia) * The video's Japanese title, fAInal SOMNIUM, is a play on the word "final" and the concept of a "Somnium," or dream worlds. Despite this, this is not the final video in the vlog series. It wouldn't be revealed until much later that this video is, in fact, the final Lemniscate video chronologically, set on November 4th, 2019, during the course of the game. ** It's unclear in whether the contents of this video are a Somnium in itself or if the title simply refers to the title of the game. ** The Japanese text, 閲覧注意, is a Japanese phrase that acts as their equivalent of "Viewer Discretion Advised". This phrase as a content warning, which alerts the viewers to the material featured in the video. * The video's description, "CRAMER DIAVOLO 59112518581132 57181510291 421513 5281589196 1811291151", refers to two clues: ** The first, CRAMER DIAVOLO, is most likely a reference to the devil's curve, a mathematical equation that features a lemniscate: "diavolo" translates from Italian as "devil", and the devil's curve was studied primarily by Gabriel Cramer. ** The numbers, when reversed, and then placed through an a1z26 cypher - changing numbers to letters based on order of the alphabet (A=1, B=2, C=3, etc.) - gives out the phrase "Okiura Fishery Cold Storage Warehouse". ** Both of these codes were featured in Mato's To-Witter account and were solved by his followers, prompting a series of events to occur. * Minutes before this video was uploaded online, Mato live-reacted on his To-Witter account as he explored the Okiura Fishery himself. In those to-weets, all traces of Iris Sagan's body and murder are completely missing. This is most likely because the contents of the video wouldn't occur until November 4th, 2019, 8 months after Mato ventured into the warehouse and this video was released. ** One of these to-weets, a close-up to the saw-blade, shows a logo for ASIXCUBE on the side of the machine, suggesting this is a manufacturing company that exists in-game. * This is the first video in which the Japanese version was released an hour late, most likely due to Daylight's Savings in the US. References Category:Promotional Material